tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shattered Glass Universe
"It's like a depravity vent." -- SpikeWitwicky ]] The History of the Shattered Glass Universe (As told by SG Sideswipe) You want answers, so I'll try to sum up everything you need to know now. It appears you are from a universe that is fundamentally divergent in both time and space than our own. Our Cybertron was a world at peace, a jewel on the crown that is the universe. Our progenitors lived in pursuit of knowledge and harmony. A librarian named Optronix was one of the most obsessive researchers in the great Cybertronian archives. Not satisfied with his station in the hierarchy, through time he schemed and back-stabbed others to reach one of the highest echelons of Cybertronian society. He began to preach intolerance for Cybertron's then current state of affairs. His new code was one of advancement through conflict. Many who had grown bored with Cybertron's peaceful culture adopted his philosophy. Philosophy soon turned to action, and his followers declared themselves autonomous from the rest of Cybertron's population, calling themselves 'Autobots'. They enhanced their bodies and created weapons to prepare for their campaign of terror. Optronix reserved the most powerful weaponry and enhancements for himself. He was the first to undergo the modifications he designed and thus changed his name to Optimus Prime. One day, without warning, Optimus' armies attacked. Each attack was preceded with an offer to join him. Those who refused were quickly destroyed. And as his thirst for more power and control grew, so did his thirst for knowledge. One day his cold calculations stopped and he became vicious and erratic. Rumor has it that hie had discovered something so terrible that it destroyed his very sanity. To this day no one, not even his closest lieutenants, knows what that was. Now, despite all of his ruthlessness, there were those who opposed Optimus Prime, and in time they formed a loose resistance, using weapon designs stolen from Optimus. A war against the Autobots was fought, though without leadership, the resistance had no hope of winning. Then, from the fires of the great city Polyhex came a champion who united the scattered resistance fighters into a cohesive army: Megatron! Megatron had firepower matched only by Optimus Prime's. Through his leadership, the resistance managed to retake several key strongholds. Through his own research, Megatron discovered a way to alter Cybertronian bodies so they could convert into other forms. Now able to disguise themselves as vehicles and everyday objects, the resistance fighters took on the name 'Decepticons'. They used their newfound capabilities to deadly effect in combat. Optimus Prime is a genius however, and it did not take long for him to replicate the transformation technology and bestow it upon his forces. Without that advantage, the Decepticon cause has begun to falter. Optimus had a huge head start and eliminated a lot of Cybertronians before the Decepticons were even formed. We've managed to achieve a few victories since that time, but not enough to overthrow Optimus without a major victory happening soon. So begins the universe... of Shattered Glass... ; For more information, see the Shattered Glass timeline. Earth Meanwhile, back on Earth, President Colton has come to power in the last election. Using his private hit squad, G.I. Joe, to eliminate all dissent and possible threats to his power. Only one force on Earth dare oppose him: a group of peace-loving activists who have become militarized by Colton's grueling oppression. Hiding in the shadows, these freedom fighters dare stand up to Colton's iron rule, calling themselves Cobra... FAQ Q. "...The 'Bots have never been to Earth? Or have they? I'm fuzzy on that part." A. "Blazter and Jazz have been picking up transmissions for years, and have adapted Earth forms for attack and infiltration. Cosmos has been buzzing Earth for a while since then, recording and reconnoitering. Goldbug and Snoop are on Earth undercover. So, yes, SG characters can be as Earth-centric as you like, based on intercepted media." The Ark was completed in 2010, and successfully launched before Cybertron entered the Plait Expanse. The Decepticons gave chase in the [[Interceptor Nemesis (SG)|Interceptor Nemesis]], and during its trip to Earth the Ark was boarded by Scourge. Scourge attacked Prime on the bridge of the Ark, causing it to crash into Arizona Bay. The Ark is currently being used as the Autobot base on Shattered Glass Earth. The Nemesis crashed in Mt St Hilary. Decepticon City is now the primary Decepticon base. New Shattered Glass characters can start on Cybertron or Earth. Category:Current TPs Category:Earth Category:History Category:Cybertron Category:Shattered Glass References * Shattered Glass Trivia "SG" does NOT stand for Super Gay, no matter what CalihexInmate says. >B)